Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce is the protagonist of Watch Dogs. He is a highly skilled grey hat hacker who has access to the CtOS of Chicago using a highly specialized device given to him by Clara Lille, the Profiler. Because of the danger put to those in his past whom he loved, he has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family (unbeknownst to them). History Background Aiden Pearce was born in Belfast, Ireland on May 2, 1974.@watchdogsgame (May 02, 2013). Tweet. Twitter. Retrieved on December 12, 2013. After leaving Ireland and becoming a naturalized citizen of the United States of America, Pearce built up an extensive criminal record in the States. With his knowledge of hacking and social engineering skills, he's made the acquaintance of various underworld figures and built up a respectable reputation as a hacker and a thief; known to many as being "the best at what he did." At some point in time, Aiden served 11 months in Cook County Correctional Facility for his misdoings. However, his actions had serious repercussions for himself and for his family, leading to the death of his niece Lena Pearce at the hands of Aiden's enemies.Watch_Dogs - Story Trailer. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. After the death of Lena, Pearce is now out for revenge against forces that are still bent on his destruction. Driven by guilt and a primal need for survival, Pearce sets about tracking down those who have spread misery and pain into his life. Becoming a vigilante has added a number of crimes to his already standing list of felonies, of which now include computer fraud, possession of firearms, and grand larceny. Along with resisting arrest and firing at police, Pearce now has a bench warrant for immediate arrest. Personality and traits Aiden apparently grew up learning about computersWatch Dogs Exclusive Series - Part 1: Telling a Story Youtube. Retrieved on April 18, 2014., and in his adult life, utilized his knowledge to commit a multitude of clandestine activities and scams. Pearce's background as a criminal has given him a level of street-cred in the shadier areas of the city and access to various underworld contacts. Aiden is very protective of his family and will go to extreme lengths to ensure their safety. His regard for loved ones is strong enough to seek retribution against any who have hurt them. Aiden's behavior comes across as quite relaxed in the face of pressure. When in a tricky situation, his high level of composure can be seen, even making light of a situation that could potentially lead him to prison or death. Aiden is also fairly athletic, possessing good muscular strength, good sprint speed and agility. His physical strength can often be seen when he is chasing down criminals and when using his telescopic baton for melee combat. Aiden is not afraid to take a human life if necessary if someone gets in the way of his goals. Aiden could be seen as ruthless and cold, but he does this to help bring the corruption in the city to a stop by doing the things the cops can't, or won't do. Appearance Aiden is a Caucasian male with green eyes, medium brown mid-length hair, and light facial hair. He is 6' 1" tall and he appears to be of mesomorphic build. Aiden normally wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, usually un-tucked. On top of the sweater, Aiden wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. Aiden wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. He also has a deep voice. Aiden also keeps a neckwarmer scarf tucked into the neck of his sweater, which he may pull up so that it covers his face up to the bridge of his nose. Aiden also wears a dark brown cap with the stylized "Nexus" logo on the front of it. Abilities and skills Pearce is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, hacking, and parkour. He can chain together actions in rapid succession such as vaulting over a fence while hacking an electrical relay box to neutralize a criminal. Relationships Clara Lille Aiden and Clara share similar interests as Aiden becomes a surveillance-obsessed hacker and Clara belongs to Aiden's enemies DedSec. Jordi Chin Aiden and Jordi have a love-hate relationship, though Aiden can irritate Jordi, the two do somewhat understand each other and work well together. T-Bone Aiden and T-Bone are allies. Murders committed * Joseph Demarco: Shot in the head. * Various Fixers. Behind the scenes Aiden Pearce's character first appeared in the E3 gameplay demo in 2012, where he was shown carrying out the murder of media mogul Joseph Demarco. Actor Noam Jenkins provided the voice for Aiden Pearce in the game, while Sébastien RouleauYour Questions for the Developers. Nikolas Schmidt in a Q/A with Watch Dogs Forum.net. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. provided the motion capture for Aiden's movement.Watch_Dogs - MoCap Session. Youtube. Retrieved on April 18, 2014. Appearances * Watch Dogs Trivia * Although Aiden is right-handed, he can use both his Profiler and a one-handed weapon simultaneously. * Aiden, as part of his hacking skills and need to monitor his family, is proficient in social engineering. * The broken "Z" on his mask is based off the logo of the game's original developer studio title, Nexus. * Aiden Pearce has a younger sister Nicole Pearce (Age 33) and a nephew Jackson Pearce (Age 9) and had a Niece Lena Pearce (Age 6). * Aiden means "Fire" in Gaelic. * Aiden shares similarities to Ezio Auditore from Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. Both have lost family that were murdered and plan revenge. They also try and protect what family they have left. Gallery Screenshots WatchDogsHacking.jpg|Pearce without his mask. WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Pearce sliding over the hood of a car. WatchDogs1.jpg|Pearce hacking the traffic lights. WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg|Pearce while wearing his face mask. ss vigilante takedown.jpg|Aiden Pearce taking down a criminal. Takedown.jpg|Aiden escaping the cops on motorbike. Aiden hacking a steampipe whilst riding a motorcycle, Watch_Dogs.png|Aiden evades the police. Aiden is being hacked, Watch_Dogs.png|"You are being hacked." Running across the L-Train, Watch Dogs.png|Aiden hacks a police Helicopter, while running on across a train. Confronting some thugs, Watch Dogs.png|Aiden confronts some thugs in an alley. CtOS takedown, Watch Dogs.png Promotional stills Watch-Dogs-Aiden-Pearce.jpg Videos References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Protagonist